When Death Note is Comeback
by Apa Aja Boleh
Summary: Light merasa sedih ketika kehilangan L, lalu Near datang juga Matsuda mempunyai perasaan kepada Light. Misa yang selalu mencintai Light ini terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan yang membuat Light mempunyai kesempatan untuk membalas dendam terhadap Tota yang?
1. Tota Matsuda Feeling

Cowok berambut coklat ini berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong kampusnya. "Apa maksudnya ini pak? Kenapa bisa-bisanya ada orang yang mempunyai nilai sempurna sama sepertiku?"kesalnya sambil membuka pintu ruang sekretaris dengan cepat dan keras sampai pintu itu terbanting dan di dalamnya ada orang yang benar-benar nggak ingin dia lihat sekarang.

"Wah! Tuan Yagami sang anak kebanggaan perfektur, keluarga, dan kampus ini marah denganku yang menyaingimu ya?" ucap cowok berambut abu juga mata sinisnya yang abu menghiasi senyum meledeknya.

Light sangat kesal melihat kebuyutannya yang sangat menyebalkan dan suka merendahkannya itu. "Near, kau masih berpikir kalau aku yang membunuh onii mu yang abnormal itu? Dan kau ingin balas dendam dengan cara membuatku kesal? Kau sampa-sampai pindah dari Amerika dan meninggalkan kuliah disana dan masuk ke kampus ini hanya demi aku? Kau itu sangat hebat dan sama anehnya—walaupun kau jauh lebih mending dari onii mu—ya."

"Yah, yah, walaupun nggak ada bukti kalau tuan 'Baik Hati' sepertimu itu menjadi pelaku dari kasus pembunuhan onii, tapi karena onii adalah sempai-mu yang akan menjadi saninga-mu untuk menjadi kepala kepolisian di Jepang ini."

Light menghela nafas. "Terserahlah... Tapi apa kau tahu kalau ada rumor bahwa kamu itu _brother complex_? Yah, memang orang akan menyangka seperti itu jika melihat tingkahmu dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan La..."

Near langsung menutup mulut Light dan berbisik pelan, "Jangan ucapan nama itu di depan orang lain selain orang yang mengetahuinya dan bagaimana kau tahu nama itu?"

Light tersenyum menang dan mengangkat pundaknya. "Ya, dia sendiri yang memberitahu."

"Onii nggak akan memberitahu orang yang bukan sangat dia percayai sepertimu."

"Tapi benar-benar dia sendiri yang memberitahuku dan jika dia masih hidup, silakan kau menanyainya sendiri..."

Near menatap sinis Light. "Yah, yah, wajar saja jika ada kabar kalau kau mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan onii."

Light kaget banget mendengarnya. "Ya nggak lah! Mana mungkin aku jadian dengan cowok apalagi abnormal sepertinya!"

"Lagipula mana mungkin onii mau pacaran dengan cowok bermuka sinis sepertimu!"

"Kayak nggak bertampang sinis aja..." batin Light.

EHEM! Deheman itu membuat kedua cowok itu melihat sumber suara. "Sepertinya kalian melupakan orang lain yang berada di ruang ini dan dia yang mempunyai ruangan ini."

"Ruangan ini milik kampus bukan milikmu!" serempak mereka berdua.

"Ya, ya, para murid yang tidak sopan, setidaknya aku yang menempati ruangan ini. Dan bisakah kalian para murid teladan menjadi akrab dan tidak saling membenci lagi sebagai _icon _kampus ini yang mempunyai nama yang sangat baik?"

Light dan Near saling bertatapan dan langsung saling memalingkan muka juga mereka berdua merinding membayangkan kalau mereka berdua akrab.

Sekretaris itu hanya menggeleng-geleng melihatnya dan tertawa. "Ngomong-ngomong gosip tentang kalian gay itu bisa kalian hilangkan tidak? Itu adalah gosip yang sangat-sangat tidak sedap dan bisa membuat nama kalian menjadi buruk."

"Nggak akan ada yang percaya kalau itu benar kok..." tenang Light sambil keluar ruangan.

"Kalau aku sih cuek-cuek aja sih..." tenang Near sambil menyusul Light.

"Bukannya mereka berdua yang cocok di bilang mempunyai hubungan khusus ya?" batin si sekretaris.

Light berjalan semakin lama semakin cepat. Tapi orang yang tidak diharapkan masih mengikutinya. "Ngapain sih kamu ngikutin aku?" kesal Light akhirnya sambil menghentikan langkahnya yang membuat orang di belakangnya tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Duh! Jangan berhenti tiba-tiba dong! Dan siapa lagi yang ngikutin kamu? Aku tuh mau ke kelas aku—atau kita lebih tepatnya—dan kita mengambil mata pelajaran yang sama dengan waktu, kelas, dan waktu yang sama... Kalau kita nggak sekelas, nggak sudi banget aku ada di dekatmu." ucap Near sambil melewati Light.

Light menghela nafas. Dia lupa kalau dirinya dan musuh kebuyutannya itu selalu serba sama dengannya.

"Kalian berdua ya! Walaupun kalian murid teladan, tapi jangan terlambat dong! Tenang-tenang aja lagi... Kalian seharusnya mencontohkan hal yang baik kepada yang lain! Bukannya hal buruk seperti ini!" kesal sensei mereka ketika mereka masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Maaf Matsuda-sensei. Kakak iparmu itu tadi menggangguku di ruang sekretaris." ucap Near sambil menunjuk ke Light.

Light tetap cuek dan berjalan menuju bangku langganannya—bangku yang berada di pojok belakang di samping jendela—. Di sekeliling dekat bangku Light, semua bangku-bangku itu di pasti di tempati oleh cewek-cewek.

Sebenarnya tadi Light ingin membantah perkataan Near, tapi dengan hanya melakukan hal itu dia akan mencemarkan nama baik '_cool'_-nya.

Tota menghela nafas. "Light, walaupun kamu kakak iparku, tapi jangan kira kalau kamu tidak akan mendapatkan hukuman."

Light ikut-ikutan menghela nafas. "Tapi kami hanya telat lima menit dan ini pertama kalinya kami terlambat, juga nilai kami selalu sempurna. Jadi apa masalahnya yang membuat kami harus mendapat hukuman?"

Tota pun kesal dan mendekati Light. "Bukannya untuk menuruti sensei mereka itu juga adalah tugas murid?"

"Cih! Apa-apaan sih nih orang?" kesal batin Light. "Ah... Ya sudahlah. Lalu apa hukuman kami sensei..."

"Kalian dapat hukuman untuk membuat makalah tentang kasus di dunia ini yang belum terpecahkan! Jangan lupa ngerjainnya harus bareng dan kalau kalian ketahuan nggak ngerjain bareng, hukumannya adalah nilai kalian di kurangi!"

Light dan Near kaget mendengarnya. Ya, nilai dikurangi—alias tidak sempurna—adalah malapetaka bagi mereka sang '_Mister Perfect_'.

Light dan Near saling bertatapan dan menghela nafas. Mereka harus melupakan kebersitegangan mereka untuk melalui hukuman ini. "Baik Matsuda-sensei."

Selesai kuliah, Light dan Near pergi ke café di dekat kampus mereka itu untuk mengerjakan tugas hukuman mereka.

"Kau tahu kalau kau dan onii mu itu sama... Kau dan dia sama-sama sainganku yang selalu sama denganku. Kecuali di olahraga! Dia sering kalah dariku dengan hal yang berhubungan dengan olahraga. Bagaimana denganmu ya, apa sama dengan kakakmu?" ucap Light sambil tersenyum meledek dan mengetik.

Near pun menjadi kesal. "Kau ingin melihat ke kalahanmu sendiri bukan? Tentu saja aku akan menang melawanmu di bidang apa pun!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuktikannya?"

"Ya! Tentu saja! Kau ingin bertanding apa denganku?"

Light berpikir sejenak, "Bagaimana kalau tenis? Pertandingan pertama yang aku lakukan dengan onii mu?" "Ya, itu seingat-ku. Tapi perasaanku tidak sama. Di perasaanku sepertinya kami telah melakukan persaingan sebelumnya." batinnya.

"Baiklah! Kita akan melakukan pertandingannya di lapangan tenis kampus setelah mengerjakan makalah bodoh ini dari adik ipar-mu yang sombong itu!" semangatnya tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu.

Light menghela nafas. "Ya... Tugas bodoh dari 'adik ipar'ku yang sangat sombong dan mengganggu itu..."

Mereka mengerjakan tugas dengan hening dan serius. Dan beberapa kali—malah sangat sering—Near melihat Light dengan serius tanpa disadari oleh Light-nya sendiri.

Setelah mereka berganti pakaian dari kemeja menjadi baju olahraga—yang mereka pinjam dari anggota klub yang masih berlatih sekalian mereka meminjam raket dan bola tenis—mereka langsung _stand by _untuk melakukan pertandingan di lapangan.

Orang-orang sudah mengelilingi lapangan untuk menonton pertandingan maut kedua kalinya—setelah Light dengan L sebelumnya—yang akan dilakukan. Dan sama seperti yang dulu, tanpa diminta, wasit telah duduk di tempatnya. Dan begitu pula dengan jumlah set-nya, mereka juga akan memainkan enam set.

"Aku pasti akan memenangkannya dan itu akan membuktikan kalau aku lebih hebat darimu!" ucap Near.

Light hanya tersenyum sinis. "Ya tuan _brother complex_, terserah kamu saja. Siapa yang lebih hebat dari kita berdua akan kita ketahui setelah pertandingan ini selesai kan?" ucapnya yang langsung melakukan _serve _pertama yang membuat Near kaget. "Ini langkah awal yang curang kan?" kesal Near sambil mengembalikan bola ke Light. "Bukannya di dunia ini kebayakan orang yang sedikit atau sekaligus curang banyak adalah pemenangnya?" ucap Light sambil mengembalikan bola ke Near tanpa mengganggu senyuman sinisnya.

PLUK! Awal kemenangan bagi Light yang membuat Near kaget melihat kemampuan Light yang mentakjubkan. "Kau kaget dengan kemampuanku? Kalau kau mau tahu, aku adalah juara nasional tenis sampai aku SMP."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Karena aku bosan selalu menang."

"Dasar kau sombong! Kau nggak ada bedanya dengan adik iparmu itu!"

Light tertawa mendengarnya. "Tentu aja ada karena aku ada prestasi, sedangkan dia hanya 'sampah' yang sombong!"

Near kali ini yang tertawa mendengarnya. "Omonganmu sangat tajamnya."

PRIITT! "Game Set! Won by Yagami! 6-4!"

Ya, angka kemenangan yang sama saat Light melawan L.

"Kau memang nggak ada bedanya dengan onii mu ya..." ucap Light dengan senyum kemenangan yang merendahkan Near.

Tentu Near dibuat kesal oleh itu. "Cih! Menyebalkan sekali dirmu itu Light! Tentu saja nanti aku akan membalasmu dengan kemanangan telak-ku!"

Light hanya tersenyum dan berlari menuju rumahnya, tapi sebelumnya dia kembalikan dulu raket dan bola tenis itu kepada sang pemilik. "Bajunya aku kembalikan besok ya!"

Near hanya menatap Light dengan tatapan yang sama saat mereka di café tadi.

"Kenapa kau berkeringat dan memakai baju olahraga?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu kan?" kesal Light yang baru saja membuka pintu rumah tapi telah mendapatkan Tota yang menanyakan hal yang pasti kalau dia jawab dengan benar akan berkelanjutan panjang.

"Ya, ya, tapi aku ingin tahu kalau apakah tadi kalian mengerjakan tugas hukaman kalian atau tidak." pasrah Tota.

Light memberikan Tota makalah mereka yang telah selesai. "Kau kira kami pemalas? Dan kalau kau tahu, isi makalah itu sangat bagus..." ucapnya sambil mengelap keringat lalu tersenyum dan langsung menuju kamarnya.

Tota sempat terkesima melihat pemandangan itu, tapi dia langsung menarik tangan Light. "Hei! Tunggu! Ini kamu kerjain bareng Near kan?"

"Tentu saja! Kau kira kami ingin nilai kami tidak sempurna?"

"Dasar kalian _perfectsionist_. Tapi bagaimana kalau kalian juga memecahkan kasus ini? Sekalian mengasah kemampuan kalian kan!" ide Tota.

"Orang ini menyebalkan sekali sih!" kesal batin Light. "Kenapa nggak kamu aja adik-ku? Kamu kan sensei-ku juga yang otomatis kalau kau lebih hebat dariku..."

"KAMU TELAH LUPA PERKATAANKU TADI DI SEKOLAH? DAN KAU MAU NILAIMU DIKURANGI?" teriak Tota yang membuat Light menatap sinis Tota.

Tak lama Sayu datang. "Tota? Kenapa kamu teriak-teriak ke onii?" kesal Sayu melihat ketidak sopanan Tota walaupun Tota lebih tua dari Light, tapi Light tetaplah onii-nya yang sangat dia sayangi dari dulu.

Light menghela nafas pasrah. "Sudahlah Sayu, hal ini tak usah di permasalahkan. Dan Matsuda-sensei, aku akan memecahkan kasus di dalam makalahku itu dengan Near. Dasar adik-ku yang suka menyuruh ini!" ucap Light sambil tertawa dibuat-buat—tapi terlihat sangat natural sampai tidak ada yang menyadarinya—dan menuju kamarnya.

"Sayu, maafkan aku. Aku hanya emosional dengan sikap Light." Tota merasa bersalah. Sayu hanya menghela nafas dan mengangkat bahunya.

Esok harinya, Light dan Near membicarakan kasus yang ada di makalah merekat itu di café yang mereka kunjungi kemarin.

"Kau masih ingat dengan kasus yang ada di makalah kita kemarin itu kan? Kalau kau tidak ingat berarti IQ-mu sangat jongkok."

"Tentu saja aku masih ingat! Pertama karena IQ-ku sangat tinggi dan yang kedua, itu adalah kasus yang aku dan onii selidiki tapi belum kelar-kelar juga sampai onii meninggal." ucap Near sambil meminum _milkshake _coklat kesukaannya.

"Adik-ku yang menyebalkan itu menyuruh kita untuk memecahkannya. Apa kau sidah memiliki tersangka?" ucap Light dengan muka yang terlihat kesal oleh Near tapi Light sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Near menghela nafas. "Belum... Aku masih memikirkannya—atau lebih benar kalau aku habis pikir—siapa yang tega membunuh lima top model Jepang dan tega memotong jarinya." ucap Near. "Seingatku, salah satu korbannya adalah murid kampus kita yang bernama Kiyomi Takada. Apa kau mengenalinya?"

Light sempat berpikir sebentar. "Oh... Dia adalah salah satu mantan-ku yang sangat suka menghabiskan uang-ku."

"Dan sekarang aku telah menemukan satu tersangka. KAU!"

Light kesal mendengarnya. "Kenapa sepertinya kau telah menuduhku kalau aku adalah dalang dari dua kasus pembunuhan? Ini sangat menjengkelkan kau tahu? Dan mana mungkin aku mau membunuh orang yang hanya pernah tidur denganku."

"Lagian kau mempunyai sebuah alasan untuk membunuh di kedua kasus tersebut kan? Berarti nasib-mu jelek sekali ya, sama seperti sikapmu! Lagian juga nggak mungkin kali seorang penggemar berat meraka membunuh mereka?"

Light tersenyum karena mendapatkan ide untuk meledek Near. "Bisa aja kali kalau tuh orang gila... Ah! Apa kau sudah membuang mayatnya?"

Near malah menanggapi lawakan garing itu yang malah membuatnya menjadi malah tambah garing. "Kau kira ia akan di kamar mayat selamanya? Tentu saja tidak!"

"Kukira orang sangat jenius seperti dirimu itu akan menemukan cara untuk menyimpan mayat itu tetap di ruang autopsi selamanya." ucap Light sambil memakai tas-nya dan langsung bergegas pulang.

Near kaget sampai-sampai spontan berteriak, "Hei bodoh! Kau belum membayar minum-mu!"

"Kau saja yang bayar." kata Light sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Di perjalanan pulang, Light menemukan sebuah buku hitam yang bertuliskan '_Death Note_' di tengah jalan.

"Kok sepertinya ini _dé javu _deh..." pikir Light sambil memungutnya. Tiba-tiba suatu potongan pikiran terlintas di kepalanya dan tiba-tiba seekor shinigami hitam mendatanginya sambil berwajah sumringah. "Kau merindukanku, Light?"

"Masa lalu... dan Ryuk ya? Ya, sepertinya aku tidak kangen dengan kedua hal itu..." ucap Light sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Kau jahat sekali Light..."

"Dan kukira kau sudah senasib dengan Rem..."

"Kau kira aku bodoh sepertinya."

"Dan bukannya kau yang lebih bodoh darinya Ryuk? Kau tahu, dia hanya termakan cinta yang buta."

"Cinta itu apa?" tanya Ryuk dengan tampang tolol.

Light menghela nafas. "Kau memang bodoh!"

"Ini hanya karena aku sudah lama tidak makan apel dari dunia manusia!"

Light menghela nafas lagi. "Kau tahu, beberapa hari ini aku sering menghela nafas karena dua orang dan sekarang ditambah satu shinigami bodoh sepertimu." ucapnya sambil segera kembali berjalan pulang ke rumah-nya.

"Hei Light! Misa nggak bersama-mu? Tumben sekali..."

Light pun langsung kepikiran dengan Misa dan dia langsung berlari menuju apartemen Misa yang tak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. "Hei Light! Ada apa?" bingung Ryuk. "Tidak ada urusan-nya denganmu!" "Kenapa semua urusan-mu selalu bukan urusan-ku?" "Kau diam saja shinigami bodoh yang jarang mengasih ide yang baik!"

"Light? Kau tahu kalau aku sungguh kangen denganmu!" histeris Misa sambil memeluk erat Light yang super duper di kangeninya.

Light menghela nafas. "Satu lagi orang yang akan membuat aku lebih sering menghela nafas." kesal batin Light. "Kita baru tidak bertemu kembali selama dua bulan membuat dirimu sekangen ini dengan-ku?"

"Yah... Bagimu itu dua bulan itu hanya sebentar, tapi bagiku itu lama sekali!" kesal Misa sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalau nggak kita ngobrol di ruang tamu-mu?"

"Tentu saja boleh!" senang Misa sambil mendekap erat tangan Light dan berjalan menuju ruang tamunya dengan langkah girang.

Light melihat Misa dengan tampang merasa jijik. "Masih saja tidak berubah ya..." kesal batin Light.

"Misa, apakah kau membunuh Takada dan empat orang mantan-ku yang lain yang adalah 'mantan' top model?"

Misa merasa kesal dengan sangkaan Light. "Light, buat apa aku membunuh mereka? Karena cemburu? Aku sama sekali tak pernah memikirkan untuk membunuh mereka kok! Lagian aku yakin kalau Light pasti akan memilihku daripada mereka!"

Light menghela nafas dan akhirnya dia berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Misa agar kedatangan-nya tidak terlalu terlihat mencolok.

Setelah Light pulang, Misa segera bergulang-guling kegirangan di ranjang-nya, tapi dia berhenti sejenak untuk memikirkan sesuatu. "Light, maaf... aku berbohong kepadamu... Sebenarnya memang benar aku yang membunuh mereka dan aku memotong jari mereka yang telah memegang dirimu karena cemburu... Aku masih memiliki _death note _walaupun Rem sudah mati..." ucapnya dengan muka penuh rasa bersalah.

Light masih tidak yakin kalau Misa bukan pembunuh-nya. Menurutnya, Misa sangat menyakinkan untuk membunuh mereka karena Misa sangat sangat mencintai-nya dan dia juga adalah seorang model yang pasti merasa tersaingi.

PLUK! Sebuah buku memukul kepalanya. "Kalau kau berjalan jangan sambil melamun dan menunduk nggak jelas seperti itu bisa-bisa kau ketabrak dan Sayu akan sedih! Aku juga pasti ikut repot..." ucap Tota sambil tersenyum.

"Sial! Kenapa mesti ketemu dia di saat seperti ini sih!" kesal batin Light. "Ya, kalau aku ketabarak atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu kan? Ya... walaupun kamu adalah adik iparku yang lebih tua dan telah berkerja juga yang membiayai-ku sekarang setelah kematian ayah-ku..." ucapnya tetap melanjutkan perjalanan.

Matsuda hanya terdiam lalu menghela nafas dan menatap Light yang semakin menjauh dengan wajah sedih.

"Onii baru pulang? Kemana saja?" bingung Sayu melihat kakak-nya yang pulang lebih lama dari biasa-nya.

"Tadi aku menyelidiki kasus yang ditugasi oleh suami-mu itu dulu." jawab Light sambil berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Aku pulang!"

Sayu bergegas menuju depan pintu. "Kamu masih memberikan onii hukuman hanya karena dia sekali terlambat saja?"

"Yah, aku harus mendisiplinkan-nya."

Sayu menghela nafas. "Tapi seperti-nya onii mulai kesal dengan-mu."

"Ya terserahlah..." jawabnya sambil menuju kamar. "Biarinlah dia kesal..." sedih batin Tota.

Light membanting tas-nya ke tempat tidurnya. "Kalau aja ibu-ku nggak masuk rumah sakit dan ayah-ku nggak meninggal juga Sayu tidak memaksa-ku untuk tinggal bersama-nya, aku nggak akan terjebak di rumah ini bersama Tota bodoh itu!"

Lalu Ryuk mengingat-ngingat, "Bukan-nya waktu itu kamu nggak merestui-nya kan..."

Light membanting dirinya ke kasur, "Ya, kalau Sayu tidak 'cinta mati' dengan si bodoh itu, aku nggak akan membiarkan mereka menikah."

"Wah, kata-katamu masih menusuk seperti dulu ya..." Ryuk terkekeh.

Light menghela nafas, "Kau diam saja!" ucapnya sambil melempar apel merah yang segar kepada Ryuk.

"Ya, ya, tuan emosional." ucap Ryuk sambil memakan apel itu.

Tota menatap nanar pintu kamar Light. Sebenarnya dari kemarin bukan maksudnya untuk membuat si empu-nya kamar itu marah.

KRRGG! Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Light keluar dari kamar itu untuk makan malam dan Tota pun tertangkap basah. "Ngapain kamu menatap kamar-ku dengan tampang menyedihkan seperti itu adik-ku? Kau jatuh cinta dengan kamar-ku tapi kamar-ku tidak mau menerima-nya?" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

Tota hanya tetap diam dan bertampang sedih. Light kaget dan bingung melihatnya. "Jadi kata-kataku benar? Nggak mungkin kan!"

Tota menghela nafas dan mendekati Light. "Kalau kata-katamu itu benar, berarti aku ini adalah orang gila kali! Aku bukan-nya jatuh cinta pada kamar-mu bodoh! Tapi yang aku sukai adalah yang..."

"Yang? Jangan-jangan..." sangka Light sambil merasa jijik. "Kamu hanya berantem dengan Sayu dan ingin tahu bagaimana cara berbaikan dengannya dengan baik dan benar tapi kamu malu menanyakannya kan..." ucap Light sambil menghilangkan rasa jijik-nya.

Tota menatap Light dengan kesal lalu menghela nafas untuk mengatur emosi-nya dan mendekati Light lagi. "Kau itu memang bodoh, pura-pura bodoh, atau cuman mau ngelawak garing dan nggak jelas doang?"

Light tertawa, "Yah... Habis muka-mu itu lucu sekali adik-ku tersayang..., sangat menyedihkan sekali muka-mu itu..."

Tota sangat tidak menyukai sifat Light yang suka merendahkannya ini. Dia pun mendekati Light dengan muka sinis yang membuat Light bingung dan mundur satu langkah. Tapi Tota langsung menarik kencang tangan-nya dan mencium-nya sekilas.

Light langsung mendorong Tota, "Apa sih kau Tota? Jadi kamu sudah kesal dengan-ku dan sampai-sampai mau mengasih aku hukuman dengan cara murahan seperti itu?" marah Light.

Tota hanya tetap menatap-nya dengan sinis, tapi Light membalas tatapan itu dengan tatapan yang lebih sinis. Dan tak lama Sayu—yang sebenarnya mau mencari mereka karena belum juga menuju ruang makan—datang. Dia memelototi Tota, "Lagi-lagi kalian berantem... Sudah, cepat makan sana!"

Tota pun langsung menuju ruang makan, sedangkan Light kembali ke kamarnya, "Aku lagi nggak nafsu makan..."

Sayu hanya menghela nafas. Entah sejak mereka tinggal bersama onii-nya itu, Tota menjadi sensitif dan dengan onii-nya mereka jadi suka beradu mulut, padahal dulu biasa-biasa saja, malah mereka sering bercanda bareng.

Tota—sekali lagi—melihat kamar Light dengan wajah nanar sama seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini dia nggak hanya diam aja, tapi memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu itu. KRRKK... Pintu itu terbuka, tidak terkunci, padahal biasanya Light selalu mengkunci pintu kamar-nya. Ini adalah keberuntungan Tota.

Di dalamnya, Light sudah tertidur dengan keadaan tengkurap dan wajahnya terbenam bantal. "Lucu sekali cara tidurnya itu..." batin Tota sambil tersenyum.

Tota mendekat dan berbisik di telinga Light, "Kau tahu, bukan-nya aku ingin membuatmu kesal atau marah, tapi kadang-kadang aku cemburu melihat dirimu tersenyum kepada orang lain, tapi senyum yang selalu ingin kulihat itu tak pernah muncul untuk ditujukan kepadaku... Aku mencintaimu Light..."

Light yang entah kenapa bisa langsung terbangun mendengar perkataan itu. "Apa maksudmu ah? Kau main-main kan? Kamu kan suami-nya Sayu dan kau seharusnya hanya mencintai Sayu aja! Ngapain kamu menyukai aku? Aku nggak sudi! Dan dengan seenaknya aja kamu masuk ke kamar-ku ini! Menyebalkan sekali!"

Tota kaget melihat Light langsung bangun. Dirinya bukannya lari, tapi malah menyerang Light dengan mendorongnya sampai tembok dan dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Dia memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Light. Setelah nafas Light habis, Light mendorong Tota dengan susah payah. "Apa mau mu..."

"Menunjuk-kan rasa cinta-ku kepadamu..." senyum penuh kemenangan Tota sambil memegang penisnya Light. "Aaahh..." teriak Light.

"Terserah kamu mau teriak sekencang apa, tadi Sayu pergi menginap di rumah teman-nya, jadi yang ada di rumah hanya kita berdua..."

Light mendorong Tota sekencang yang dia bisa, "Apa mau-mu? Dengan begini sama saja kalau kamu mengkhianati Sayu!"

Tota tertawa picik, "Aku menikahi Sayu hanya agar dapat lebih lama melihat-mu dan bersamamu! Jadi dari awal aku memang sudah membodohi-nya!"

Light marah mendengarnya. Kalau tahu bakal seperti ini, saat Sayu ingin menikah dengan Tota, pasti akan dia hentikan dengan sekua tenaga sebesar apapun Sayu mencintai orang bodoh itu yang rupanya selama ini cuman pura-pura mencintai Sayu.

Tota membalikan badan Light dan membuka celananya. "Heii! Apa yang mau kau lak..." Sebelum dia selesai berbicara, Tota memasuk-kan penisnya ke dalam lobang belakang Light dengan cepat dan keluar masuk. "AAHHH!"

"Bagaimana Light? Pasti nikmat kan..." ucap Tota sambil terbata-bata dan membuat _hickey _di leher Light. "He...hen...tikan..." ucap Light semampunya. "Kau kira aku akan berhenti begitu saja ah?" Tota memasukkan penisnya lebih dalam. "AKH...!"

"Lubang-mu sangat sempit ya... Dan di dalam-mu sangat nikmat... Juga puting-mu yang kenyal dan ke-pink-an ini..." gairahnya sambil satu tangan memencet puting Light dan yang satu lagi memencet-mencet penis Light.

"Gyyaa..."

Tota tersenyum, "Teriakan-mu seksi sekali Light." ucapnya sambil mengkeluar masukan penisnya dengan cepat dan memasukan penis Light ke dalam mulutnya. Dia pun memainkannya dengan lidah membuat Light mengeluarkan 'cairan'. Tota mengelurkan penis Light dari mulut-nya, "Hmm... Rasanya enak sekali Light.

Dan dia pun mengubah posisi Light dan memaksakan penis-nya masuk ke mulut Light. Sembari itu, dia mencium Light dengan lumatan dan memasukan dalam keempat jarinya ke lubang belakang Light dengan cepat dan kasar.


	2. Case Solved

Light jatuh pingsan dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan, lubang belakang-nya berdarah dan air liur-nya dan Tota juga 'cairan' mereka berceceran di badan Light. Sedangkan Tota hanya melihatnya dengan wajah sedih dan membelai wajah Light yang sangat kelelahan. "Light... Maaf... Dan aku masih belum puas akan ini karena kau tidak bahagia dan tidak mencintaiku—kau hanya ereksi satu kali sedangkan aku berkali-kali—."

Light membuka mata-nya dengan perlahan. Dia melihat kiri dan kanan, di sana tidak ada Tota. Dia ingin bangun, tapi nggak bisa, pinggul-nya terasa begitu sakit. "Ryuk... Apa kau sama sekali nggak bisa menolong ku?" ucapnya dengan suara sangat pelan.

"Bagaimana aku bisa?"

Light menghela nafas. Dia pun berdiri dengan susah payah dan menuju kamar mandi dengan cara jalan yang aneh. "Hahaha! Cara jalanmu jelek sekali!"

"Diam kau Ryuk!"

Light menyalakan shower. Di saat air turun, Light menangis. Rasa dekapan L yang terakhir diberikan dua bulan yang lalu telah di hapus oleh Tota. Light membersihkan lubang belakang-nya dan semua yang di keluarkan Tota kemarin keluar. "Sial!" teriak kesal Light sambil memukul tembok.

Light telah bersiap untuk berangkat kuliah walaupun pinggang-nya masih sakit. Ketika dia ke ruang makan, dia menatap Tota dengan dingin dan tersenyum ke Sayu. "Kudengar dari Tota, katanya kemarin kau menginap di rumah teman-mu, tapi kok sekarang kamu udah berada disini pagi-pagi Sayu?"

"Tadi aku pulang pagi-pagi banget. Aku kepikiran dengan kalian berdua kalau ditinggal di rumah cuman dua-an, pasti akan ada adu mulut yang menghebohkan. Jadi aku memilih untuk pulang sebelum hal itu terjadi!"

Dan acara sarapan itu hanya di meriahkan oleh obrolan Sayu yang selalu ditanggapi oleh Light sambil pura-pura tersenyum. Sedangkan Tota hanya terdiam sambil memakan makanan dengan perlahan.

Light berjalan menuju kampus-nya dengan perlahan, hanya memikirkan satu orang yang selalu berada di hatinya.

"Oi Tuan Yagami!"

Light melihat ke sumber suara, Near. Melihat wajah Near yang cuek dan menyapanya itu membuat Light menghela nafas lalu tersenyum. "Kau sudah menyelidiki kasus?"

"Misa Amane? Kau menduga kalau orang itu yang membunuh kelima top model Jepang itu?" ucap Near sambil berjalan menuju kampus bersebelahan dengan Light yang mengecek info-info tentang korban. "Ya, setidaknya kita memiliki satu calon tersangka sekarang." ucap Light sambil memberikan kembali kertas itu ke Near.

"Wah! Pacar sendiri dijadiin tersangka seperti itu jahat sekali!" ucap Ryuk yang hanya di dengar oleh Light.

Near penasarandan memperhatikan mata Light yang terlihat berbeda. "Light, kau habis menangis?" bingung Near.

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh! Lagian aku menangis karena apa? Oh ya, makasih ya kemarin!" ucap Light mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berjalan cepat menuju kampus meninggalkan Near di belakang yang masih berpikir. "Kemarin? Untuk apa? Oh! Buat bayar minuman ya!"

"Memangnya mata-ku terlihat seperti habis menangis?" tanya Light ke Ryuk dengan suara sangat pelan di kamar mandi yang tidak ada orang. Dia memperhatikan mata-nya di cermin. "Bukannya biasa aja?"

Ryuk pun memperhatikan. "Yah, kalau orang itu sudah sangat mengenali-mu dan sering melihat mata-mu, pasti akan menyadari perbedaannya. Ya, matamu sedikit kuning dari biasanya, orang yang nggak sering memperhatikan-mu nggak akan sadar kok."

"Kalau begitu Near memang sering memperhatikan gerak-gerikku supaya kalau ada yang mencurigakan bisa langsung dia analisis."

"Hey Matsuda-sensei!"

Tota langsung menghadap kebelakang dan menemukan Near yang memanggilnya di situ. "Ada apa Near? Baru kali ini kau memanggil-ku atau menyapa-ku saat tidak bersama Light." ucap Tota yang saat mengucapkan nama Light terlihat sedih.

"Ya, ya, aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Apa? Tentang pelajaran? Kau yang sejenius ini mau menanyakan pelajaran nggak mungkin kan! Lagian kalau kau menanyakan tentang pelajaran berarti kamu kalah dari Light." kali ini juga ketika Tota menyebutkan nama Light, dirinya terlihat sedih.

Near pun jadi penasaran. "Jadi yang membuat Light menangis itu kamu ya?"

"Ah...?"

Near menghela nafas. "Tadi saat aku melihat mata-nya, mata-nya terlihat sedikit lebih kuning dari biasanya, seperti telah menangis. Itu gara-gara kamu kan... Habisnya tadi setiap kamu mengucapkan nama Light, wajah-mu terlihat sedih."

"Jadi Light menangis ya..." sedih batin Tota. "Kamu nggak sopan banget sih memanggil sensei dengan 'kamu'!" ucapnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sekarang bukan masalahnya sopan nggak sopan, tapi apa kamu yang bikin nangis kakak ipar-mu sendiri itu?"

Shht... Light lewat di tengah-tengah mereka. "Hei Near! Kita mau memecahkan kasus kan! Kenapa kamu malah berbincang-bincang nggak jelas make muka serius gitu dengan adik ipar-ku ini?" ucapnya berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan perjalanan.

Near pun mengikuti Light sambil melihat Tota dengan wajah sinis. Tota menghela nafas lega, tapi dia jadi kepikiran tentang Light nangis.

Near memperhatikan mata Light lagi.

"Oi Near! Kamu naksir aku bukan? Kok perhatiin aku terus sih?" kesal Light yang dari tadi ngomong kayak nggak di dengerin..

"Idih! Ngapain coba aku naksir sama kamu! Aku cuman penasaran aja, tuan sinis dan _cool _kayak kamu bisa-bisanya nangis... Kamu di bikin nangis sama adik ipar-mu kamu yang menyebalkan itu kan?"

Light hanya diam meminum kopi pesanannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih yang membuat Near yakin dengan dugaannya. "Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan terhadap-mu?"

Sekali lagi Light diam. Tak lama dia tersenyum sedih lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Bukan urusan-mu kan?" Setelah itu, dia berdiri dan meninggalkan Near.

Near menghela nafas. "Kalau gini terus sih, kasus nggak akan terpecahkan dan aku terus yang membayar apa yang kita beli!"

Pelajaran Tota berlangsung tanpa adanya suara yang keluar dari Light dan Near. Tota-nya juga tidak menanyakan sesuatu kepada mereka berdua.

"Hey Matsuda-sensei, kasus itu bukan diselesaikan tahun 2002! Tapi belum diselesaikan!" Kata Near dan Light.

"Ke...ke..kenapa kalian mengetahuinya?" Kata Tota terbata-bata setelah tersentak.

"Masa kau tidak tahu kalau ayahku dan L yang menyelesaikannya?" Light memasang muka sedih begitu mengucapkan nama L.

Near yang menyadarinya bingung melihat ekspresi muka Light.

Pulang sekolah...

"Light, kesini sebentar!" Kata Tota saat Light merapikan bukunya. Light menatap sinis kepada Tota. "Ada apa adik iparku ter'cinta'?" Kata Light sambil tersenyum mengejek.

"Light, ke...ke...kamu ci...ci...cinta sa...sama si...siapa?" Tanya Tota. Light menghela nafas, lalu meninggalkan Tota. Near mengikutinya.

"Oy, kakak iparnya Tota!" Teriak Near. Light kesal mendengarnya, lalu membentak Near, "Kenapa kau selalu menggaguku? Bisa tidak kau meninggalkanku sendirian?"

"Bukannya kita rekan?"

"Oh, cukup tahu aku."

"Light, apakah kau mencintai onii?" Tanya Near dengan muka penasaran dan jijik. Light tersentak lalu air matanya keluar. Ia teringat saat-saat ia bersama L."Ini bukan urusanmu!" Teriak Light sambil berlari.

"Kerjaanmu hanya bilang 'ini bukan urusanmu' ya." Kata Ryuk.

Near terdiam dan terpesona melihat Light menangis yang membuatnya 'keras'. "Light... sebenarnya aku mencintaimu." Gumam Near yang melihat Light yang semakin menjauh dengan ekspresi sedih.

Di rumah, Light berbicara dengan Ryuk.

"Ryuk, apakah kau bisa menolongku?" Kata Light.

"_Yes_, _my lord_." Kata Ryuk sambil berpura-pura membungkuk dan menutup mata meniru Sebastian dari Kuroshitsuji.

"Kau mau menjadi pelayanku Sebastian?" Tanya Light sambil duduk dan mengangkat kakinya ke kepala Ryuk..

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kau masih ingat Misa?"

"Yang sangat mencintaimu? Yang lebih mencintaimu daripada Tota tapi tidak seperti L? Tentu saja ingat"

"Kau bisa memata-matainya? Kau kan tidak kelihatan." Kata Light.

"Kalau ia tidak mempunyai Death Note, tentu saja." Kata Ryuk sambil terbang.

Misa sedang membuka-buka album fotonya. Ia melihat foto-fotonya saat ia bersama Light dan dia mengingat masa itu. "Light, aku masih mencintaimu. Aku masih menyimpan benda-benda darimu. Apakah kau masih mencintaiku?" Gumam Misa sambil mengangkat cermin pemberian Light dengan muka sedih dan mata-nya sudah di kuasai oleh titik air. Saat menatap cermin, ia melihat bayangan Ryuk.

"Ryuk, kenapa kau disini? Aku merindukanmu!." Teriaknya sambil memeluk Ryuk dengan erat melepas rindunya.

"Uh-oh." Ryuk tersentak. Misa mengambilkan Ryuk sebuah apel. Ryu langsung memakan apel tersebut.

"Kau masih bersama Light kan? Bagaimana kabarnya? Dia padahal baru saja bertemu denganku kemarin."

"Kenapa kau bisa melihatku? Bukannya kau tidak punya death note lagi?"

"Kau ini, ngaco aja!" Kata Misa sambil memukul Ryuk. "Death note Rem masih ada di aku. Dan aku mempunyai 2 death note. Mungkin yang ini punyamu." Lanjutnya sambil menyodorkan death note milik Ryuk.

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa kalau aku menjatuhkannya." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepala. Ia membuka-buka death notenya, dan menemukan nama yang pernah disebut-sebut oleh Light mati dalam sebuah kasus."Misa, aku pulang ke Light dulu ya, kalau nggak aku kena marah tuan emosional itu! Kau mau menitip salam kepada Light?" Kata Ryuk.

"Aku mencintaimu Light! Sampaikan salam-ku padanya!" Teriak Misa.

"Light, coba lihat death note ini." Kata Ryuk tergesa-gesa. Light membukanya. Ia menemukan nama-nama yang terdapat dalam kasus yang ia kerjakan.

"Kalau begitu memang Misa kan yang membunuh mereka... Tapi kalau Misa dipenjarakan, aku tidak bisa memanfaatkan dirinya lagi. Berarti aku harus memikirkan cara supaya ada pengganti Misa untuk di penjara..."

"Kenapa tidak adik ipar-mu yang bodoh itu? Kau bisa membuang sampah itu ke penjara kan?" ide Ryuk.

Lalu Light tertawa menyeramkan, "Ide-mu bagus juga Ryuk!" Dan Light pun menelpon Near, "Near, aku telah menemukan pelakunya."

Malamnya, Near datang ke rumah Light. Tota membukakan pintu. Tota tersentak saat melihat mobil Near yang sangat keren dan terlihat sangat mahal.

"Malam, Matsuda sensei." Kata Near.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" penasaran Tota.

"Menyelesaikan tugas darimu dengan kakak iparmu yang telah kau buat menangis." Kata Near sambil menatap sinis. Light datang.

"Cepat masuk Near!" Kata Light sambil tersenyum.

Near mengikuti Light. Tota menatap sinis kepada Near.


	3. Cought Tota

"Near, aku telah menemukan tersangkanya." Kata Light dengan senyuman kemenangan yang sangat picik.

"Siapa?" Tanya Near penasaran.

"Pelakunya adalah Tota. Kau pasti tidak percaya kan? Dan ini buktinya." Kata Light sambil menyerahkan bukti foto death note.

"Kau pasti bercanda." Kata Near.

"Aku serius Near... Kau tahu kan kalau aku bukan orang yang suka main-main." Kata Light sambil tersenyum cool. "Menurutku, Tota menyuruh kita memecahkan kasus ini agar kita tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah pelakunya." Lanjut Light.

"Ya, kau bukannya suka main-main, tapi kau suka ngelawak nggak jelas. Dan apa alasannya Tota membunuh para korban?" Tanya Near.

"Dia cemburu dengan mantan-mantanku itu." Kata Light sambil berbaring.

"Jadi benar Tota yang membuatmu menangis? Apa yang si bodoh itu lakukan kepadamu?" Tanya Near dengan wajah penuh menunggu jawaban.

Bukannya menjawab, Light hanya menguap dan dia tertidur.

"Light, kau tertidur?" Bisik Near pelan tepat di telinga Light, dia tidak mau mengganggu tidur Light. Light tidak menjawab. "Light... sebenarnya aku mencintaimu." Kata Near dengan wajah sedih sambil mencium pelan bibir Light lalu membuka celana Light pelan-pelan. Ia memasukan penisnya ke lubang belakang Light.

"Lawliet... aku merindukanmu..." kata Light dengan senyum bahagia dan penuh kenikmatan.

"SIAL! Ia mencintai onii!" Teriak Near dalam hati. Ia memasukkan penisnya sekali lagi.

"Ah Lawliet, itu nikmat sekali." Kata Light dengan penuh kenikmatan.

"Light, dalam sekali perkataanmu..." Kata Near penuh kesedihan.

Saat ia akan memasukkan untuk ketiga kalinya, seseorang mengetuk pintu. "Oy Light! Sudah waktunya makan malam! Sayu mencarimu!" Teriak Tota.

Near pun langsung membetulkan penampilannya dan membuka pintu dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Light tertidur tuh." Katanya sambil menunjuk Light di dalalm. "Aku pulang dulu deh!" Lanjut Near sambil berjalan melewati Tota. Tota menatap sinis Near.

"Kenapa? Kau ada masalah denganku, sensei?" Kata Near dengan wajah yang masih seperti biasanya, padahal di dalam hatinya dia penasaran.

Tota memasuki kamar Light. "Lawliet, aku menyayangimu..." Gumam Light dalam mimpi. Tota tersentak dengan muka shock dan sedih.

"Lawliet, aku ingin memecahkan kasus denganmu lagi..." Gumam Light lagi, kali ini dengan ekspresi penuh kesedihan.

Tota menggumam. "Lawliet? Yang pernah memecehakan kasus dengan Light selama ini kan ha...ha...hanya..."

Keesokan harinya, Light dan Near menyusun rencana untuk menangkap Tota.

"Bagaimana jika kita langsung meminta bantuan kepolisian untuk menangkap Tota? Tota kan polisi dan pastinya dia mempunyai pistol yang berbahaya bagi kita—jika dia dengan tega ingin membunuh kita—." Usul Near.

"Kau mau tiba-tiba Tota kabur begitu saja yang membuat usaha kita sia-sia? Kita harus menangkapnya secara diam-diam!" usul Light.

"Bagaimana jika ia membunuh mantan terakhirmu itu, alias Misa? Kau mau melihat Misa mati begitu saja?" Bentak Near.

"Dan jika dia kabur, pasti dia akan membunuh semua orang yang dekat denganku Near!"Balas Light.

"Kita akan menangkapnya malam ini dengan bantuan polisi! Aku tidak mau tahu!" Teriak Near sambil meninggalkan Light.

Malam harinya, beberapa polisi datang ke rumah Light. Light memimpin penangkapan Tota. Saat mereka menyerang Tota, Tota terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ada apa ini kalian menyerangku? Aku kan bagian dari kalian juga! Dan aku ada salah apa?" Teriak Tota.

"Kau ditangkap, atas pembunuhan 5 mantan pacar adik iparmu itu Matsuda-sensei..." Jawab Near dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Kalian ini! Aku tidak membunuh mereka!"

"Kau membunuh mereka karena cemburu, benarkan Tota?" Tanya Light dengan senyum sinis yang membuat Tota terhentak. "Light...? Apa maksud-mu dengan kata-katamu itu?" Tota menjawab dengan muka sedih.

"Sudah! Jangan banyak cincong! Kalau kau tertangkap ya tertangkap! Bawa dia dari sini!" perintah Light yang membuat para polisi mulai menangkap Tota yang langsung membuat Tota mencoba melawan dengan kebingungan ini.

Sayu terbangun. "Ada apa ini?" Teriaknya dengan histeris melihat suami tercintanya dipegangi oleh para polisi.

"Suami-mu itu—atau adik ipar-ku itu—ditangkap atas pembunuhan Takada dan lima orang lainnya Sayu..." Kata Light sambil menenangkan Sayu.

"Dia tidak mungkin membunuh Takada!" Kata Sayu sambil terisak.

"Sudahlah, tenangkan dirimu Sayu." Kata Light sambil memeluk Sayu.

Near melihat adegan itu penuh rasa kecemburuan.

Light dan Near mengurus kasus tersebut ke kepolisian. Light dan Near mencuri dengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh para polisi.

"Menurutmu, apa hukuman yang akan di berikan para jaksa kepada Matsuda-san? Apa mereka akan berbaik hati?"

"Tidak mungkin mareka berbaik hati karena dia seorang anggota kepolisian dan seorang dosen di akademi kepolisian! Mereka pasti memerikan hukuman yang berat agar nama kepolisian tidak tercoreng hanya karenanya!"

"Sepertinya mereka akan memberikan hukuman mati untuk Matsuda-san... Kasihan sekali ya dirinya..."

"Matsuda dihukum mati?" Kata Near kaget mendengarnya, tapi dia memang kalau itu adalah hukuman yang masuk akal dan adil. Light malah tsenyum penuh dengan kemenangan dan sinis, "Inilah pembalasan akibat 'menyiksa' dan memanfaatkan adikku juga diriku." Kata Light dalam hati.

"Mmm, omong-omong, apa yang dilakukan adik iparmu yang bodoh itu hingga kamu menangis Light?" Tanya Near.

"Dia menyiksaku..." Kata Light dengan muka sinis.

"Dia menyiksamu dengan cara apa?"

"Dia dengan memaksa melakukan 'itu; dengannya." Jawab Light dengan tenang, tidak seperti keadaan hatinya yang sakit.

Near kaget sekaligus iba mendengarnya.

Near menatap foto kelompok kepolisian yang menyelidiki 'KIRA' yang berada di kamar onii-nya itu. Sebenarnya Near belum sama sekali pun masuk ke kamar onii-nya ini selama ini. Dia memberanikan diri hanya untuk melihat kenyataan tentang hubungan onii-nya dengan Light juga melihat foto Tota yang terlihat ekspresi-nya sangat lugu itu dapat membunuh lima orang dan memotong jari-nya juga dapat menyiksa Light hanya 'demi' cinta-nya terhadap Light yang membencinya.

Di foto itu Tota berdiri di samping Light. Di muka mereka sama sekali tidak ada rasa benci apalagi dendam, senyum mereka sangat tulus. Lalu Near melihat ke kiri Light. Di situ onii-nya duduk—dengan gaya-nya yang bisa dibilang abnormal—di depan tengah. Di antara Light dan L, ada bentuk hati, membuat hati Near terasa sakit.

Dia pun melihat kesekeliling kamar itu dan baru menyadari kalau di kamar itu penuh dengan foto Light dan L juga barang-barang yang sepertinya hadiah dari Light ataupun barang yang mereka beli berdua.

Boneka beruang yang tersenyum dengan menggunakan syal berwarna biru muda itu nggak mungkin onii-nya sendiri yang membelinya karena orang itu hanya tertarik dengan warna hitam dan putih, tidak dengan lainnya.

Near mengambil boneka itu lalu melihatnya lumayan lama dan memeluknya. "Light dan onii... Kenapa nggak aku duluan ya yang mengenal Light..." ucapnya sedih sambil melihat boneka itu dengan sedih pula.

Light menatap _death note_-nya dan menghela nafas. "Apa menurutmu lebih baik si bodoh itu dibunuh sebelum dia dihukum mati?"

"Lebih baik sih begitu agar terjamin kalau dia belum sempat membuat kepolisian percaya dengan kebenaran kata-katanya jika dia memberi tahu yang benar." ucap Ryuk.

Light tersenyum sinis dan mengambil _death note _itu.

Tota menatap kosong ke keluar sel. Sel yang hanya di isi olehnya ini dan sepi senyap karena memang dirinya sengaja di taruh di tempat yang sepi."Light... Apa ini kau sengaja rencana kan atau analisis-mu salah...?"

"Hey Matsuda-san! Kau dipanggil oleh Near..."

"Near?" bingungnya. "Mungkin Near bisa membantu-ku..." batin Tota yang berjalan menuju keluar sel yang pintunya telah dibuka oleh petugas itu.

COUGH! Tiba-tiba Tota terbatuk dan darah keluar. "Matsuda-san?"

Di pagi ini Light bangun dengan tenangnya dan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tapi begitu dia keluar dari kamar-nya, dia sudah mengetahui kalau dia harus berakting.

"Ada apa Sayu?" lari Light begitu melihat Sayu menangis dan ada Near juga dua polisi yang berada di depannya.

Sayu dengan wajah penuh tangisnya dan isakan langsung memeluk Light. Light pun berpura-pura memasang wajah bingung—yang begitu terlihat natural sampai-sampai tidak ada yang menyadarinya—. "Ada apa sebenarnya ini?"

Near menghela nafas. "Adik ipar-mu itu meninggal karena adanya pendarahan dalam perutnya..." ucap Near dengan nada cuek, tanpa rasa sedih, tapi sebenarnya dia iba melihat Sayu yang begitu sedih mendengarnya.

Light—sekali lagi berpura-pura juga—memasang tampang kaget, "Apa maksudmu dengan itu? Itu benar Near?"

"Ya, begitulah..."

Light pun mendekap erat Sayu, berharap tangisan itu tak perlu dia keluarkan lama-lama dan cepat berhenti.


	4. new home

Satu minggu kemudian...

"Bagaimana keadaan Sayu sekarang Light? Dia masih sedih dengan kehilangannya terhadap Tota?" tanya Near penasaran.

"Dia sudah mulai tersenyum dan bergaul bersama teman-temannya lagi. Sekarang-sekarang dia sering menginap di rumah teman-nya dan aku ditinggal sendiri begitu saja di rumah..." ucap Light dengan senyum bahagia.

"Lalu siapa yang membayar uang kuliah-mu dan sehari-harimu bersama Sayu?"

"Uang dari asuransi ayah-ku, Tota, dan sumbangan dari kepolisian bisa mencukupi-nya beberapa saat..."

"Kedepan-nya?"

"Selama aku masih kuliah mungkin aku dan Sayu akan _part time_ sebanyak-banyaknya—kalau bisa—agar kami berdua bisa hidup."

Near menghela nafas mendengarnya, "Itu kan mengganggu kuliah-mu."

Kali ini Light yang menghela nafas. "Dan dengan cara apalagi aku dan Sayu bisa hidup Near? Kami bukan tuan muda sepertimu yang kaya raya—walaupun aku lebih pintar darimu setidaknya—." ucapnya sambil sempat-sempatnya mengejek Near.

"Kau itu ya! Tidak berhentinya mengejek-ku 'tuan yang telah bebas dari adik ipar-nya yang menyebalkan itu'..."

"Itu bukan ejekan Near, tapi kenyataan..." tenang Ligt sambil meminum kopi pesanan-nya yang membuat Near menghela nafas lagi memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Light kepada Tota sebenarnya. "Dan dengan keadaan-mu sekarang ini, jika kau mau apa-apa—walaupun dari kemarin-kemarin itu jika kau membeli sesuatu denganku aku selalu yang membayar—kau bilang saja kepadaku dan pasti akan kukabulkan selama aku mampu."

Light tertawa, "Kau kira aku apaan sih? Dimana muka dan harga diriku kalau apa-apa selalu meminta kepadamu Near?"

"Di keadaan seperti ini aja muka-nya dan harga dirinya masih dia jaga baik-baik ya?" batin Near dan Ryuk berbarengan. "Kalau begitu kenapa kau dan Sayu tidak tinggal di rumah-ku saja? Rumah-ku besar dan mempunyai banyak kamar yang tidak diisi. Rumah yang kau tinggali sekarang itu kau jual untuk keuangan-mu. Lagipula rumah itu hanya akan menyisakan kenangan sedih dan rasa sakit kepada Sayu." tawar Near.

"Tapi rumah-mu itu yang akan membuatku sedih dan merasa sakit..." batin Light dengan muka sedih yang membuat Near merasa bersalah. "Ku harap kau memikirkannya. Demi kebaikanmu dan Sayu..." ucap Near tidak memaksa. "Maaf Light, walaupun aku tahu ini pasti akan membuat-mu merasa sedih, tapi ini demi kehidupan-mu kedepan..." batin Near.

Ligth dan Sayu menunggu kedatangan Near di depan rumah mereka. Mereka telah membereskan barang-barang yang akan dibawa ke rumah Near. Light memutuskan untuk pindah ke rumah Near walaupun dia tahu kalau dia akan merasa sedih, tapi ini demi Sayu.

Lalu datanglah mobil di depan mereka dan tak lama Near keluar dari mobil tersebut. "Uwah! Mobil-ya keren banget!" kagum Sayu.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak dibelikan mobil ini saja ke onii-mu."

Light kesal mendengarnya, "Bukannya kau tahu bagaimana keadaan ku sekarang Near? Apa kau pikir aku bisa membelikannya mobil semurah apa pun?"

Near tersenyum meledek, "Ya, ya, tuan miskin..."

Light ingin menjitak Near, tapi Sayu menghentikan, "Sudah, sudah! Sekarang kita masukan saja barang-barang kita ke mobil itu onii. Terimakasih Near-san."

"Sama-sama."

"Terimakasih Near..."

Near tertawa mendengarnya. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa mengucapkan terimakasih." ucap Near berbarengan dengan Ryuk.

Lalu Light menaruh tasnya ke bagasi dan saat Near mau mengambil koper-nya yang berisi uang di bagasi, tak sengaja tangan mereka bertemu. "Ah maaf..." ucap Light sambil melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Near menatap tangan-nya sambil tersenyum manis. Sayu yang melihatnya hanya menahan tawa. "Ada apa Sayu?" bingung Light. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Light menatap kosong ruang tamu. Dimata dan diotaknya, di sofa L duduk sambil tersenyum menyambutnya. Near yang melihat ekspresi itu, menjadi sedih lalu menepuk pundak Light. "Kenapa kau terlihat sedih? Rindu dengan rumah-mu? Dasar! Kau sama saja seperti anak kecil..." senyum Near agar Light juga tersenyum—harap-nya—.

Light menghela nafas. "Ya, ya, meninggalkan rumah yang penuh dengan kenangan buruk..." kata-kata ini membuat Sayu sedih dan menghela nafas, "Bagi onii seperti itu, tapi bagiku rumah itu penuh dengan kenangan manis."

"Terserahlah!" ucap Light sambil melihat sekeliling. Sudah lama dia tidak ke rumah ini lagi semenjak meninggal-nya L.

"Hey Light, Sayu! Kalian mau kamar yang di lantai berapa?" tanya Near sambil menuju ke dapur dan membuka kulkas, dia mengambil sebuah _snack_.

Light menyusulnya lalu merebut _snack _itu. "Aku terserah, dimana aja... Kalau Sayu sih kasih aja di lantai satu dekat dapur agar dia bisa memasak dengan mudah!"

Sayu yang mendengarnya kesal, "Kan ada pembantu! Kenapa aku masih tetap harus memasak! Dasar onii jelek!"

"Ya, kamu tidak menghargai tugas pembantu..." ucap Ryuk.

"Ya kalau begitu Sayu di lantai satu dekat kolam renang saja, agar kamu bisa bersantai dengan mudah. Light, kamu di kamar-ku saja, kamar yang kedua paling besar setelah kamar onii yang akan aku tempati mulai dari hari ini."

Mendengarnya, Light kehilangan kendali emosi dan tidak bisa menahannya sama sekali dan tidak memikirkan kalau ada Sayu juga disitu, "Kenapa? Biarkan saja kamar itu kosong tanpa ada yang menempati!"

Sayu yang melihatnya menjadi bingung dan kaget, sedangkan Near tersenyum licik, "Jadi kau mau menempati kamar itu?"

Light menghela nafas dan mulai untuk mengatur emosinya. "Bukan begitu maksudku bodoh! Apa kau tidak bisa mencerna kata-kataku yang jelas seperti itu? Aku kan sama sekali tidak bilang atau menunjukan kalau aku mau menempati kamar itu!"

"Yah, yah, tapi untuk apa kau emosi begitu mendengar kalau aku akan menempati kamar itu menggantikan onii?"

Light pun melihat Sayu. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sebenarnya di depan Sayu begitu saja. "Yah, aku hanya ingin kamar itu menjadi kenangan L... Kau tahu kan kalau aku dan L itu adalah rekan baik?"

Near tersenyum licik kembali. "Ohhh? Apakah ini alasan yang sebenarnya Light?" bisik Near pelan sambil melewati Light menuju kamar L.

Light menatap sinis kamar L yang sedang diisi oleh Near. Lalu dia menghela nafas untuk mengatur emosinya dan membuka kamar yang tidak di kunci itu.

"Ada apa Light? Mau mengenang masa lalu?" ejek Near.

Light pun kesal dan mendekatinya yang duduk di kasur. "Apa maksudmu? Memangnya ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Near tersenyum menang, "Apa yang kamu katakan ini menambah rasa yakin-ku atas hubungan-mu dengan onii Light..."

Light kaget mendengarnya. "Jadi kau tahu?"

"Kau ingin kuberitahu bagaimana aku mengetahui akan hubungan-mu dengan onii?" tawar Near sambil membaringkan badan.

Light menghela nafas, "Memangnya bagaimana?"

"Kau ingat saat aku ke rumahmu? Kalau kau tidak ingat, sebaiknya kau kembali ke taman kanak-kanak lalu memeriksa kepala-mu itu ke rumah sakit dan segera membetulkannya." ejek Near dengan nada merendahkan.

"Tentu saja aku ingat. Dan kepala-ku bukan di betulkan, tapi disehati bodoh! Memangnya aku alat? Kau yang cocok di kembalikan ke TK!" Kata Light dengan geregetan.

"Yah, yah... Kau tahu bahwa kau tertidur?" Tanya Near memancing rasa penasaran Light. "Tentu saja, dan dengan mimpi yang indah kan?" lanjut Near.

"Aku sudah melupakan mimpiku pada waktu itu. Kau kira aku menyimpan mimpi selamanya?" Light berbohong.

"Aku tahu itu mimpi yang paling nikmat yang pernah kau nikmati." Terang Near. "Dan asal kau tahu, kau mengigau..." Near menghela nafas. "Lawliet, aku merindukanmu."

"Ya...ya...ya... kau akhirnya mengetahui semuanya." ucap Light dengan muka sedih. "Jika kau ingin memukul-ku, silakan memukul-ku..."

Near langsung mendorong Light ke kasur dan Light bersiap-siap terkena pukulan dengan menutup mata, tapi...

"Kau kira aku bisa memukul-mu yang menunjukan wajah sedih-mu itu Light..." ucap Near yang lalu mencium Light.

Light kaget dan langsung mendorong Near, "Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini menjijikan! Jika kau ingin membalas dendam kepada-ku, tidak usah memakai cara sepeti ini! Lebih baik kau memukul-ku sampai aku babak belur daripada kau melakukan ini Near! Kamu sama saja dengan Tota bodoh!"

"Tapi Light, apakah kau menyadari... bahwa... aku mencintaimu... seperti onii mencintaimu?" Kata Near dengan mata mendung.

Light pun kaget mendengarnya, tapi dia malah menjadi sedih, mengingat saat L menyatakan cinta kepadanya dengan ekspresi yang sama. "Hei bodoh! Kau adalah kau! Lawliet adalah Lawliet! Kau dan Lawliet itu berbeda Near!"

"Kalau begitu, kau akan memasang muka apa ketika kau pergi ke makam onii karena kau telah berciuman denganku di kamarnya, di kasurnya lebih tepatnya?" Tanya Near dengan muka sinis sekaligus mengasihani Light.

Light yang kesal langsung bangun dan keluar dari kamar L, meninggalkan Near yang masih bermata mendung.

"Omong-omong Light..." Kata Near yang membuat Light tersentak dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau mau tidak tidur di kamar onii denganku? Kau pasti kangen dengan baunya kan?" Tambah Near.

"Kau tidak akan melakukan sesuatu kan? Tidak seperti tadi, ataupun yang sejenis, apalagi lebih dari itu!" Kata Light dengan curiga dan mata sinis.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tidak sebodoh Tota yang langsung melakukan tersebut denganmu." Kata Near dengan nada mengejek.

Light pun berpikir, "Iya juga sih kalau aku kangen dengan bau Lawliet, tapi..." Light menimbang-nimbang kembali dan memustuskannya, "Baiklah, aku mau."

"Light, maaf aku telah membuatmu..." Kata Near.

"Membuatku apa? Kaget? Shock?" Light berusaha membentak, tapi tidak bisa.

"Ya... begitulah." Kata Near.

"Aku tidur dulu. Selamat malam Near." Kata Light.

"Jangan memanggilku Near. Panggil aku Nate, Nate River." Kata Near sambil tersenyum manis dan menatap indahnya langit malam yang berbintang terang itu.

"Keluargamu suka memakai nama samaran ya?" Kata Light dengan nada mengejek, begitu juga dengan ekspresi-nya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Near. Light diam saja dan tertidur.

"Light, maafkan aku telah mengagetkanmu. Tapi, mukamu lucu saat tidur ya..." Kata Near sambil mulai 'merangkak' di atas Light. Namun, dia terpikir ide yang lebih licik. Ia pun mengambil kamera.

"Suatu saat kau akan melakukan'nya' dengan-ku dengan sepenuh hati-mu..." Katanya sambil mencium Light dengan lembut tapi memainkan lidah-nya.

Light pun terbangun, "Apa yang kau lakukan Ne, eh Nate!"

Near hanya tersenyum lalu memeluk Light dengan lembut, "Maaf... Aku hanya tidak tahan melihatmu yang manis banget waktu tidur..."

Pipi Light pun memerah yang membuat dirinya terlihat manis. Near pun tak tahan melihatnya, tapi dia langsung mengontrol, "Bodoh! Kalau kau bermuka manis banget kayak gitu, bagaimana aku bisa nahan nggak melakukan sesuatu..."

Light yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum lalu memegang pipi Near, "Kalau kau berwajah seperti itu juga, mana mungkin aku menghentikan-mu..."

"Kau! Jangan menyesal ya telah mengatakan itu!"

Near pun mencium Light sekali lagi, lalu mencium leher Light—juga membuat _hickey—_dan beralih ke putingnya—lalu dia menghisap dan menggigitnya—. Lalu Near memasukan jarinya ke lubang belakang Light yang membuat Light teriak.

Near mengecup pipi Light, "Teriakan-mu seksi sekali Light."

Setelah memasukan ketiga jarinya, Near memasukan penis-nya ke dalam lubang belakang Light dengan cepat lalu mengkeluar masukkan.

"Ahh... Nate... Ini terasa nikmat..."

"Light... Di dalam-mu sangat sempit dan nyaman... Panas yang nikmat... Kau membuat-ku meleleh Light..." ucap Near sambil memencet-mencet penis Light yang sudah mencapai _climax_-nya. "Ahhh... Nate!"

Near pun tersenyum dan tetap memencet-mencetnya dengan tangan kanan, memainkan puting Light dengan tangan kiri, dan mulutnya melumat mulut Light—penis-nya semakin dalam di lubang belakang Light—.

Lalu Near mengeluarkan penis-nya. "Kau mau minum Light? Pasti tenggorokan-mu udah kering karena dari tadi kau teriak melulu."

Light yang bermuka merah ini—pokok-nya mukanya manis banget!—langsung memasukan penis Near ke mulut-nya. Light memainkan lidah-nya yang membuat Near ereksi. Light menelan cairan lengket itu dengan susah payah yang membuatnya tersedak.

Near yang menyadarinya pun menarik lembut dan pelan kepala Light dan mengangkat badan-nya menjadi dirinya berhadapan dengan Light. Near mencium Light dan memainkan lidah-nya. "Mulut-mu lengket dan penuh dengan cairan-ku Light."

Mereka pun berciuman sampai tertidur.


	5. new home 2

Light bangun dengan pipi merah begitu melihat Near tidur disamping-nya. Tapi dia langsung sedih begitu menyadari dirinya berada dimana—di kamar L yang selalu dicintainya dan mencintainya—. Dia menangis mengingat kejadian kemarin, andai saja dia melakukannya dengan L, bukan Near—walaupun Light merasa Near selembut L—.

"Kamu udah bangun Light?" tanya Near sambil mengusap-usap matanya lalu melihat Light yang menangis yang membuatnya kaget dan perasaan-nya tak karuan. "Ada apa Light?" bingung Near sambil membelai pipi Light yang basah itu.

Light melepaskan tangan Near lalu tersenyum tipis dan menggelengkan kepala, "Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok... Tadi aku cuman mimpi buruk aja..." Light pun memakai pakaiannya kembali dan keluar dari kamar itu.

Near menghela nafas. "Mimpi buruk ya... Pasti mimpi tentang onii... Kenapa yang ada di kepala-mu itu selalu onii terus Light..." sedihnya.

"Hehehehe..." tawa juga senyum dibuat-buatnya Sayu.

Light menghela nafas dengan muka kesal karena menemukan adik-nya berada di luar kamar L—alias tertangkap basah dari kemarin kalau Sayu menguping apa yang dilakukan onii-nya dengan Near—.

Near pun keluar kamar. "Hohoho Sayu, kau mencuri dengar ya? Apa kamu mau tahu bagaimana ekspresi onii-mu itu saat kami 'melakukan-nya'? Nih, aku punya foto-nya di kamera-ku..." ucap Near dengan senyum kemenangan dan menyodorkan kamera-nya ke Sayu.

Tapi Light langsung ingin mengambil kamera tersebut yang langsung dihindar oleh Near. "Hei Light! Kau nggak boleh seenak-nya ingin mengambil kamera-ku yang mahal ini begitu saja! Bisa-bisa kamera ini jatuh dan rusak!"

"Kalau begitu hapus foto-foto aku saat..."

"Saat apa? Saat melakukan _S-E-X _dengan-ku? Kau malu? Kau tahu, ekspresi-mu sangat manis loh! Kalau orang-orang melihat-nya, mereka pasti langsung ingin melakukan 'itu' dengan-mu..." ucap Near sambil berlari.

Light pun jadi kesal banget dan mengejar Near, "Hei tunggu Nate! Apa kau berencana untuk menyebarkan foto-foto itu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Jangan lakukan itu!"

"Aku nggak akan melakukan-nya kalau kamu mau tidur sekamar dengan-ku di kamar onii dan melakukan apa yang kita lakukan kemarin setiap malam!"

Ligh tersentak. Apa dia akan sanggup melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan kemarin setiap malam di kamar orang yang sangat dia cintai—tapi orang itu sudah tiada—. Tapi, daripada foto-foto itu tersebar dan akan terjadi kehebohan dimana-mana, Light pun mengambil keputusan untuk menyetujui-nya. "Baiklah..."

Near pun menghentikan lari-nya lalu berbalik ke Light dan mencium lembut Light. "Aku sudah tak sabar melihat muka manis-mu malam ini..." ucapnya yang langsung berlari menjauh Light kembali karena dia tahu Light pasti akan memukul-nya, dan itu benar. "Apa yang kau lakukan tadi Nate?" ucap Light dengan pipi merah sambil mengejarnya.

Sayu yang melihat-nya hanya terkikik dan bingung kenapa onii-nya itu memanggil Near dengan Nate, tapi dia tidak memikirkan-nya lebih lanjut karena di depan-nya sedang ada pasangan norak yang lari-larian. "Apa Tota benar-benar mencintai-ku seperti Near-san mencintai onii-ku? Habis-nya walaupun kita sudah bersuami-istri, tapi kita belum pernah melakukan 'itu' Tota..." sedih Sayu.

Light dan Near datang ke kampus bersamaan yang membuat cewek-cewek teriak histeris di dalam hati dan terpana di ekspresi mereka—maklum, Light dan Near adalah cowok terkeren dan terganteng di kampus mereka—.

"Hei Light, menurut-mu siapa yang akan menggantikan si Tota bodoh itu?" ucap Near membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Yang pasti bukan si bodoh itu lagi dan aku berharap bukan orang yang lebih bodoh darinya lah yang akan mengantikan-nya."

Near tersenyum, "Dan tentunya bukan orang yang akan melihat wajah manis dengan paksaan seperti si Tota bodoh itu..."

"Jangan mengatakan hal-hal yang berbau mesum seperti itu di kampus!" kesal Light yang mempercepat langkah-nya.

Light terpesona melihat wajah manis Light sedang marah itu. "Rupanya sisi manis-nya banyak juga ya..." batin Near.

"Tapi sisi sinis dan tidak berperasaan-nya masih lebih banyak..." ucap Ryuk yang terlupakan sesaat oleh Light.

"Aizawa-san?" bingung Light dan Near begitu melihat cowok kribo ini berada di kelas-nya—dulu-nya—Tota.

Aizawa pun tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, "Hehehe, aku pengganti Tota. Jadi mulai hari ini kau mohon bimibingan dan kerja sama kalian ya!"

Light tersenyum, "Tentunya kami yang meminta bimbingan-mu Aizawa-san. Dan kami dengan senang hati pasti akan bekerja sama dengan-mu."

"Hahaha, iya. Terimaksih Light-kun."

"Ya, tidak sebodoh Tota lah..." ucap Light sambil membaca buku.

Lalu Near menghela nafas. "Tapi udah lama KIRA nggak muncul ngebuat aku bosen nih... Bagaimana dengan-mu Light?"

"Tentu saja. Palingan bentar lagi KIRA pasti muncul lagi..." ucap Light dengan muka _innocent_-nya, padahal di dalam hatinya dia tersenyum sinis berbarengan dengan Ryuk.

"Kalau begitu bentar lagi di Jepang akan ada kegemparan besar lagi deh... Antara yang pro dan kontra terhadap KIRA yang diyakini sebagai dewa." ucap Near sambil mengaduk-ngaduk teh pesanan-nya.

"Mungkin sekarang dia menjadi tuhan?" canda Light

"Mungkin..."

"Kau sudah mau beraksi kembali KIRA?"

Light menghela nafas. "Kalau tidak, ngapain aku memegang benda ini dan menyiapkan nama-nama penjahat?" ucapnya yang memegang _Death Note, _pensil, dan daftar-daftar penjahat yang dia cari dari berbagai sumber.

Sekarang diri-nya berada di dalam toilet, dan dia berbisik sangat kecil untuk ngomong dengan Ryuk karena takut ada orang di luar sana.

"Kau mau membunuh sebanyak itu sekaligus?"

"Yah..., sebagai acara kembali-nya KIRA."

"Bagaimana kalau mereka bunuh diri dengan loncat dari atap penjara—setelah mereka kabur—berbarengan?"

"Ide yang bagus Ryuk..."

"Dengan adanya kejadian seratus dua puluh orang napi yang kabur dari penjara dan jatuh dari atap tersebut setelah-nya, di perkirakan KIRA 'Sang Dewa' telah kembali beraksi dan siap mengguncang Jepang kembali."

Twuttt... TV itu dimatimakin oleh Near. "Perkiraan-mu tepat sekali ya Light. Makanya onii-ku melakukan misi untuk menangkap KIRA bersama-mu—walaupun KIRA belum tertangkap-tertangkap juga—dan mempercayakan hati-nya kepada-mu."

Light menghela nafas. "Apa kau tidak berpikir apa yang kau ucapkan itu akan membuat-ku mengingat masa lalu dan membuat hati-ku sakit?"

Near tersenyum. "Aku tahu. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau aku bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit-mu itu Light..."

Light tertawa kecil, "PD sekali dirimu itu..."

"Hohoho, dengan ini kau harus lebih bisa menjaga _Death Note _agar Near tidak mengetahui-nya." ucap Ryuk.

Light tidak menjawab, tapi Ryu tahu kalau Light bukan me-kacangkan dirinya, tapi dia tidak mungkin menjawab di depan Near.

Bandara Narita, Tokyo, Jepang di waktu yang sama

"Dengan adanya kejadian seratus dua puluh orang napi yang kabur dari penjara dan jatuh dari atap tersebut setelah-nya, di perkirakan KIRA 'Sang Dewa' telah kembali beraksi dan siap mengguncang Jepang kembali."

"Nate, kali ini aku tak akan kalah darimu..."


	6. Lonely

Makasih buat _review_-nya...

* * *

"Hei Light, kenapa nggak kalau kita jalan-jalan yuk! Sekalian nyari orang yang mencurigakan sebagai KIRA?"

"Hah? Coba ulang..." ucap Light sambil membuka _headset_-nya—tadi nggak kedengeran karena pake _headset—._

Near menghela nafas sambil menutup novel yang tadi dia baca, "Hei Light, kenapa nggak kalau kita jalan-jalan nih! Sekalian kencan pertama kita!"

"Hah? Kencan? Sejak kapan coba kita jadian?"

"Sejak kita melakukan 'itu' kemarin..." ucap Near sambil tersenyum manis dan memakai _headset _Light. "Kok selera lagu kamu lagi kematian gini?" komentar Near sambil membuka dan membanting _headset _itu.

Light yang melihat _headset _tersayang-nya itu diperlakukan begitu saja langsung memukul keras kepala Near dan mengambil _headset_-nya, melepaskannya dari HP dan menaruh-nya. "Apa sih yang kamu lakuin Nate? Mentang-mentang orang kaya!"

Near tertawa, "Kalau kau mau ganti _headset, _akan aku beliin semahal apa pun untuk orang tercinta-ku ini..."

Light menghela nafas dan bermasuk untuk membalas dendam, "Ya udah! Ayo sekarang juga kita pergi untuk beli _headset_ yang sangat mahal yang aku sukai! Pokoknya bagaimana pun juga kamu harus membeli-nya!"

"Yah... Padahal kalau kau nggak mau buat aku saja..." kecewa Ryuk yang mengira Light tidak akan menerima tawaran itu.

"Aku tidak akan memakan omongan-ku sendiri dan aku tidak akan mengecewakan orang yang aku cintai Light..."

Di saat hari musim gugur ini angin bergerak dengan kencang, Light dengan memakai jaket dan kaos juga celana _jeans _seperti biasanya—dengan terpaksa—berjalan di samping Near yang—entah kenapa—bisa tahan melewati angin itu dengan kaos dan celana _jeans _seperti biasa sampai dilihatin orang-orang.

"Saraf dingin-mu dikit atau nggak peka atau malah nggak punya ya?"

"Aku akan lebih tahan dingin-dinginan nggak pake baju saat melakukan 'itu' dengan-mu juga sesudah-nya."

"Kamu bisa berhenti berbicara tentang hal-hal menjijikan seperti itu saat di publik ataupun cuman berduaan dengan-ku?"

"Aku hanya menunjukan rasa cinta-ku kepadamu."

"Ya, seperti Misa menunjukan rasa cinta-nya kepadamu..." ejek Ryuk yang membuat Light enek membanyangkan Misa lagi yang telah lama tidak ada di dekatnya.

Light menghela nafas dan mempercepat jalannya berharap Near tertinggal di belakangnya, tapi Near langsung menyusul Light dan menyelaraskan langkahnya—adu mulut pun berlanjut—dan mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada yang mengikuti mereka.

Light menatap _headset _barunya yang berwarna warna-warni yang lucu sekaligus keren, bagus juga mahal. Dia menghabiskan banyak uang—Near—hanya untuk membeli ini. Walaupun begitu dia tidak menyesal karena menyukainya.

Lalu Light menatap sekeliling kamar ini, dia baru menyadari kalau barang-barang darinya, atau yang dia beli bersama L, dan semua hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya yang dimiliki L sudah tidak ada di kamar L ini. Hal itu membuatnya sedikit lega karena hal itu akan 'sedikit' mengurangi rasa sedihnya namun juga akan membuatnya sedih begitu menyadarinya—nah loh, gimana sih?—.

Dan sekarang Near yang mulai mengurangi rasa sedih-nya sedang tidak ada di rumah karena mengambil jadwal kuliah yang belum sempat dia ambil sebelum-nya. Lalu Sayu yang membuatnya harus menutupi rasa sedih-nya pun sedang rekreasi dengan teman-temannya ke Sapporo, Hokkaido—setelah Tota meninggal, Sayu jadi sering pergi kesana situ—.

"Lawliet... Nate..." sedih Light.

"Kan masih ada aku yang selalu mengikuti-mu kemana-mana Light-ku tercinta..." ucap Ryuk dengan muka berbinar-binar dan memeluk Light.

Light langsung melepas pelukan itu dan mengerti apa maksud Ryuk, "Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apel karena kau melakukan hal yang menjijikan seperti itu!"

"Ayolah Light, kau tak usah sepemarah seperti itu! Maksud-ku kan menghibur-mu seperti Lawliet dan Nate..."

"Tapi kalau kau yang melakukan itu menjijikan shinigami bodoh!"

Lalu tiba-tiba bunyi jendela yang membanting dinding terdengar yang membuat Light waspada tapi sudah terlambat.


	7. Kidnapped

Tempat Antah Berantah... **(Bagi Light) ambil sudut pandang Light**

Dingin... Rasanya sangat dingin... Udara yang membuat-ku mengigil ditemani oleh angin kecil yang membuat perih. Lantai yang rasanya beku ini, lengkap sudah hal yang membuat bulu kuduk-ku berdiri juga mati rasa. Aku berusaha membuka mata sebisanya, tapi rasanya sangat berat. Lama-lama kupingku mulai mendengar suara seseorang yang sebelumnya belum pernah aku dengar sama sekali.

"Pengaruh obat tidur itu masih bereaksi ya?"

"Seharusnya sih dia sudah mulai sadar. Aku yakin telah memberinya obat itu sesuai dengan takaran untuk waktu yang kau inginkan."

"Tapi buktinya?"

"Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan membuka matanya."

Percakapan itu membuat-ku tak ingin membuka mata. Aku tidak mengetahui suara siapa itu. Aku tidak takut, hanya merasa tak ingin membuka mata. Tapi emakin lama waktu berlalu, entah kenapa aku semakin mempunyai keinginan untuk membuka mata. Dan entah kenapa pula aku tak bisa menhan mata ini dan akhirnya mataku terbuka begitu saja.

Dan di dekat kepala-ku, terdapat 2 pria—satu berambut pirang bop, dan memiliki bekas luka di dekat matanya, lalu yang satu lagi berambut biru _donker_ dan membawa sebuah buku dengan judul berwarna merah dan berbahasa inggris—. Tunggu! Sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Bahkan aku merasa kalau aku memilikinya juga dan pernah memegangnya.

Tak lama, cowok berembut pirang bob itu menghadapku, sepertinya dia menyadari kesadaranku. Dia menggerakkan bangku-nya—tanpa berdiri dan tetap duduk—ke dekat-ku sambil tersenyum penu rasa mengejek kepada-ku—entah kenapa aku merasa sepertinya cara senyum-ku hampir sama dengan-nya dan hal ini membuat-ku kalau senyum-ku ini begitu jahat.

"Halo Yagami-kun... Bagaimana keadaan-mu?" ucap cowok itu.

"Baik kalau kau tidak menculik-ku dan kamu itu siapa juga untuk apa kau menculik-ku?" ucap-ku cuek, tidak seperti tawanan biasanya yang langsung panik.

Cowok itu tertawa, "Ya kau memang bukan orang biasa yang pasti sudah panik di keadaan seperti ini!" Setelah itu dia mengarahkan tangan-nya ke orang berambut biru _donker _itu seperti meminta sesuatu yang membuat cowok berambut biru _donker _itu mengambil coklat dan menyerahkan coklat itu ke si peminta yang langsung membuka bungkus-nya dan memakannya.

"Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaan-ku kan?"

Si rambut bob itu tersenyum mendengarnya lalu menghentikan makan-nya, "Maksud-mu aku ini siapa dan untuk apa aku menculik-mu?"

"Kalau sudah tahu kenapa mesti menanya balik yang tidak penting seperti itu Tuan Penculik-ku 'yang menyeramkan'?" Ya, memang dia menyeramkan karena cara makan-nya dan bekas luka-nya itu, tapi aku tetap tidak takut karena aku bukan-nya anak TK juga seperti si 'mantan'—entah bisa disebut seperti itu atau tidak—adik ipar-ku itu.

"Ya, ya, tuan tidak sabar dan egois ini... Kalau kau menanyakan aku ini siapa, kalau melalui nama, aku bisa dipanggil Mello, dan kalau menanyakan status, aku hanya bisa bilang kalau aku ini adalah 'Kakak Nate Yang Tidak Dianggap'"

Aku kaget mendengarnya. 'Kakak Nate Yang Tidak Dianggap'... Kalau begitu dia kakak atau adik Lawliet? Tapi kalau kelihatannya sih, dia adalah adik Lawliet, entah dianggap atau tidak oleh Lawliet. Tapi kalau aku pikirkan lagi, sepertinya banyak yang aku tidak tahu dari Lawliet, seperti keluarga-nya, masa lalu-nya, dan hal lainnya yang seharusnya aku tahu sebagai 'mantan'—setidaknya bisa dibilang seperti itu—pacar-nya.

"Kenapa? Kaget? Dengan begini kamu tahu kan kenapa aku menculik-mu?"

"Karena apa?" bingung-ku yang sama sekali nggak punya _clue _untuk menjawab-nya—dan entah kenapa aku merasa bodoh akan jawaban-ku ini—.

Mello diam—karena sepertinya dia kaget—lalu langsung tertawa. "Jadi kau tidak merasa kalau Nate itu mencintai-mu, menyayangi-mu, dan menganggap-mu sebagai pacar-nya yang segala-nya baginya?"

Aku diam, entah kata-kata Mello itu benar atau tidak bagi Nate—walaupun aku merasa itu benar, tapi aku takut kalau hal itu hanya kebohongan Nate belaka—.

Sedangkan Nasib Near...** Ambil sudut pandang Near**

Aku—sambil tersenyum sangat sangat senang—berjalan ceria menuju rumah. Entah kenapa aku ingin melihat Light yang hari ini nggak ada kuliah secepatnya! Aku ingin melihat bagaimana mukanya begitu menyambut-ku, apa marah atau malu-malu? Biasa, dia kan _tsundere _yang menggemaskan!—bagiku—.

Begitu aku melihat rumah-ku telah dekat, aku langsung berlari cepat dan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan cepat pula. "Light! Aku pulang!"

Zing... Tak ada balasan... Hal ini membuat-ku membatu es karena dinginnya hati-ku ini karena tak mendengar suara Light-ku... (A/N: Near kok jadi kayak yang norak banget ya?)

Tapi aku langsung berpikir positif, mungkin dia lagi mendengar musik dengan _headset _pembelian-ku atau sedang tidur—kalau sedang tidur, pasti dia sangat manis. Tapi pasti dia sedang memimpikan onii!—.

Aku pun berjalan menuju kamar-ku. Sesampainya, aku tak menemukan Light, dan yang kutemukan hanya sehelai kertas juga jendela yang terbuka begitu saja membuat kamar menjadi sedikit berntakan.

"Oi Light! Kenapa kau membiarkan jendela-nya terbuka bodoh!" kesal-ku yang harus membereskan sendiri kamar ini karena Light nggak ada dan kalau aku biarin aja, nggak enak aku melihat-nya.

Setelah aku membereskan kamar sebentar, aku pun berminat dengan sehelai kertas itu lalu mengambil-nya dan membaca-nya.

_Untuk Nate River-ku yang tercinta (?)_

_Kalau aku pikir, kau pasti belum melupakan-ku kan Nate... Dan kalau kau tahu siapa yang menulis ini, kau pasti tahu apa yang terjadi... Dan kau pasti tahu tempat yang aku suruh kau pergi dan apa yang harus kau lakukan..._

_ With Love (?),_

_Mello=Mihael Kheel_

"Mihael!"


	8. Aphrosidiac

Balik lagi ke nasib Light... **Pake sudut pandang Light lagi**

Aku merasa badan-ku menjadi panas secara sekejap, dan makin lama aku merasa tambah pusing dan kesadaran-ku terganggu. Aku melihatke atas-ku, Mello melihat-ku—yang masih tertidur di tempat tadi—dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"UKH!" teriakan ini keluar begitu saja tanpa aku sadari karena aku merasa aneh di bagian bawah-ku—atau tengah (kagak tahu deh yang mana yang bener!)—.

Mello langsung melihat ke sumber rasa aneh-ku ini, lalu dia tertawa dan menatap ke cowok berambut biru _donker _itu. "Hahaha, kau mengasih _aphrodisiac _yang banyak ya? Efek-nya sangat bagus!"

"Tentu saja, aku telah memikirkan hal ini dengan matang dan mencampur-kan obat tidur-nya dengan _aprhrodisiac _yang mempunyai efek di waktu yang telah ku perhitung-kan... Ya, lebih banyak lebih baik kan..."

"Ya! Ya! Kau memang profesional sebagai anak buah-ku!"

_Aprhodisiac_! Sial! Kenapa nasib-ku sial banget! Kenapa aku mesti kena dengan obat murahan seperti ini! Tapi yang penting sekarang keadaan-ku sama sekali tidak enak! Efek-nya telah membuat-ku parah!

"Hei Yagami... Kau mau aku tolong?" tawar Mello.

Ukh! Bagaimana ini? Dengan keadaan-ku sekarang, aku tak bisa melepaskan 'penis'-ku dari rasa tidak nyaman ini...

"Kalau kau mau, bilang saja karena hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati."

Apanya yang baik hati? Ini kan memang rencana-mu! Kalau aku memakai bantuan-nya, berarti ini berjalan sesuai rencana-nya, tapi kalau tidak nasib-ku akan bagaimana? Rasa ini sangat sangat tidak nyaman!

"A...ku... ter...rim...ma... ta...war...a...n... mu..." ucap-ku dengan terbata dan nafas yang tersenga-senga.

Saat ini pandangan-ku sudah sangat kabur, yang bisa kudengar hanya tawa Mello dan selanjutnya aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi.

**Sudut Pandang Pembaca**

Mello memegang penis Light yang terlihat sangat menonjol walaupun dia masih memakai celana-nya dengan lengkap. "HYYAA!" teriak Light yang sudah tidak menyadari apa-pun yang membuat Mello terangsang mendengar teriakkan itu yang seksi dan melihat wajah manis Light sambil menafas tersenggal-senggal.

Lalu Mello menarik puting Light yang sangat menonjul walaupun dia masih memakai baju-nya dengan lengkap. "KYAA!" teriak Light lagi.

Muka Mello langsung merah, entah dia menjadi tertarik dengan Light dan merasa kalau Near sangat beruntung memiliki-nya.

Mello pun memencet-mencet penis Light dengan tangan kiri-nya dan memainkan mulut Light dengan tangan kanan-nya, "Kenapa kau yang tadinya begitu sinis bisa menjadi sangat manis seperti ini?"

Celana Light menjadi basah karena _climax_-nya yang membuat Mello langsung membuka celana Light dan memasukkan penis Light ke mulut-nya dan memainkan-nya yang membuat Light langsung _climax _lagi. "Ah... Ah... Lawliet!"

Mello terhenti karena kaget mendengar nama yang disebut Light, bukan-nya Near atau Nate, tapi Lawliet! "Lawliet? Jadi sebenar-nya..." Mello merasa marah lalu memencet penis Light dengan sangat keras.

"KHYYAAAA! HENTIKAN!" teriak Light yang sekali lagi— ~,~ — _climax _yang cairan-nya mengenai muka Mello yang langsung menjilat-nya. "Hu... Hangat-nya cairan-mu ini Yagami-kun... Apa onii sering merasakan ini?"

Mello pun membuka celana-nya dan memasuk-kan penis-nya sudah keras ke mulut Light lalu dia memencet penis-nya sendiri yang menyebabkan-nya _climax_. Mulut Light pun penuh dengan cairan-nya itu. "Hei, apakah enak? Lebih enak punya-ku atau onii?"

Light hanya berusaha menelan cairan itu, tapi dia malah tersedak dan memuntahkan-nya. Yang membuat Mello tambah kesal. Mello menarik keras tubuh Light dan langsung memasuk-kan dalam penis-nya kelubang belakang Light dengan sangat dalam dan mengeluarkan-masukkannya dengan cepat.

"MHHHAAAA! LAWLIET! LAWLIET!"

Tangan Mello yang nganggur langsung menahan lubang keluar-nya 'cairan' Light dengan cara memasukkan jari-nya ke dalam penis Light. "LAWLIET! HENTIKAN! Biarkan aku mengeluar-kan cairan-ku!"

Mello tertawa monoton dan memakai satu tangan-nya lagi memainkan puting Light dan dia pun melumat-lumat mulut Light. "HYYAAAHHHH!"

Mello telah menemukan _sweet spot _Light yang berada di dalam lubang-nya walaupun di luar. "Hei Yagami! Kalau kau mau mengeluar-kan cairan-mu, keluarkan saja sendiri!" ucap Mello sambil membanting tubuh Light.

Light pun memencet-mencet dengan keras penis-nya sendiri, memasukkan dua jari-nya ke lubang belakang-nya juga memainkan mulut-nya dengan lidah-nya sendiri. "Lawliet! Hah... ah..., bagiamana?" ucapnya yang tak lama langsung mengeluarkan 'cairan' yang banyak dan menyemprot kemana-mana.

Mello menepuk tangan-nya. "Pertunjukkan yang bagus Yagami..." ucapnya yang langsung memencet penis-nya sendiri karena tak tahan melihat Light yang begitu seksi.

Mello mengangkat tubuh Light yang membuat mereka melakukan '_riding mode'. _Mello langsung memasukkan penis-nya ke dalam lubang belakang Light dan mengeluar-masukannya lagi dengan sangat cepat.

"HAHHH! LAWLIET!"

"Bagaimana? Apakah menyenangkan Yagami? Bagiku ini sangat menyenangkan dan di dalam-mu sangat nyaman!" ucap Lawliet sambil menggigit puting kanan Light, menarik puting kiri Light dengan tangan kiri, dan tangan kanan-nya memainkan mulut Light.

"LAWLIET! Aku mencintaimu!" ucap Light yang setelah itu langsung benar-benar tak sadar-kan dirinya.

Mello langsung sedih mendengarnya. "Kau tahu, aku berharap akulah yang pertama kali bertemu dengan-mu. Kau itu sangat manis, dan di dalam-mu yang sempit itu sangat nyaman Light... Dan aku berharap saat kau bangun nanti kau mau memanggil-ku dengan nama asli-ku walaupun kau belum pernah memanggil-ku dengan nama samaran-ku sekali pun."


End file.
